In machining operations, coolant is circulated to a machine tool station, e.g., machining or washing equipment, to cool the parts being processed and to flush machine waste such as particulate and metal chips from the machine tool station. The dirty coolant flows down along a sloped trough to a sump. The trough is typically positioned underneath the machine tool station. A sump pump then pumps the dirty coolant collected by the sump to a filtration station. The filtration station filters the dirty coolant to remove the particulate therefrom. Filtered coolant is then returned from the filtration station to the machine tool station to start the flow cycle again.
Typically, the machine tool station is mounted above a floor, i.e., floor mounted, to enable operator access. Because a typical sump pump assembly has a large profile, the floor needs to be excavated to place the assembly at a level beneath the machine tool station. If the typical sump pump assembly were mounted above the floor then the machine tool station would have to be raised above the floor at a level which would make operator access impractical. Further, excavation of a floor is expensive and may be impossible depending on what is beneath the floor. Still further, excavation leaves large holes in the floor making subsequent rearrangement of machine tool stations limited and difficult.